The Unfinished Life
by SirenaGirl
Summary: Kanda and Lenalee gets hit by a car, things go worse when Lenalee is slowly recovering while Kanda is on the line of death.
_The Unfinished Life_

Declaimer: I do not own the anime/manga, sorry for the possible OOC of the characters.

It was another cold and breezy afternoon as Lenalee and Kanda were looking through the window, they were currently having lunch in the school cafeteria, not that they were enjoying the friendly talk or the food: Lenalee was chatting with her boyfriend Allen and smiling brightly whenever she would receive a cute message while Kanda was sighing in annoyance as he finished his soba noodles.

-"What's wrong Kanda? Did something happen between you and Lavi?" Lenalee asked in her usual cheery voice.

-"That baka usagi is flirting again, and it's annoying as hell" Kanda said warily.

-"Oh, you know how Lavi is like, but he still loves you Kanda, I'm sure off it, you just have to give him time" Lenalee said as she putted her phone in her bag.

"Yeah, give the baka time go to too hell" Kanda mumbled as he began leaving the cafeteria with Lenalee behind him.

"/Oh that Kanda, he is just as stubborn as Lavi is…/" Lenalee sighed.

-"Oy Lenalee, can you go hurry those feet of yours?! We're going to be late!" Kanda called out to the darkish green/black haired girl.

-"Sorry Kanda, I'll catch up to you later! I have to meet Allen before the lesson starts!" Lenalee called back.

-"Don't over rush things with moyashi" Kanda said smirking as Lenalee blushed.

 _/PE class, outside in the stadium/_

Kanda once again found himself sitting on the bleachers sitting there like a "crazy fangirl"- that's what he always thought about this situation- he was currently watching the moyashi, Lenalee and Lavi play basketball, not that he hated sports, but because of his feminine figure, Lavi would always tease him and that made Kanda's eyes twitch "/I hate that damn usagi../

-"Yu baby!" Kanda turned around "/Who could possibly it be?/" he thought as though he didn't know who was calling him.

-"Is there something you need?" Kanda asked in a sharp voice.

-"Heheh, well one thing, I'm glad that you came to watch me play and I want to apologize if I offended you…" Lavi said sitting near Kanda.

-"Che, about time you came to apologize" Kanda said not looking at Lavi.

-"What is the problem?! I came to apologize for making you sad and you still treat me like a silent samurai?!" Lavi suddenly snapped.

-"It isn't my fucking fault that you're just some flirt! It's always Strike and Strike all over again!" Kanda replied as he felt his blood boil.

-"You know what, fine then! I don't give a damn anymore Yu, just sit here like some psycho!" the last word make Kanda gasp.

-"Fine then! Goodbye Lavi!" Kanda picked up his things and stormed out of the stadium.

Allen and Lenalee just sighed at another reckless fight between Lavi and Kanda, surely they would argue allot, but it would end up in a passionate apology, but this time the fight ended up in Kanda leaving the stadium as fast as he could and Lavi storming out to the locker room, leaving the white haired boy and the greenish/black haired girl all by themselves.

-"Oh no, I forgot that Komui-nii Chan is waiting for me! He will be worried sickly about me! I'll see you later!" Lenalee ran off to the opposite road of the school when Allen called out to her.

-"Don't I get a goodbye kiss?"Allen asked smirking. Lenalee just laughed and kissed him on the cheek before leaving.

Meanwhile Kanda was furious, how could Lavi call him a psycho?! Surely he was arrogant, but at least he wasn't a flirt, he couldn't have been that _bad!_ The blue haired man stopped when he heard Lenalee call out to him, he turned around, hoping that Lenalee won't see him crying.

-"Hey Kanda" She said sweetly.

-"I thought your brother is going to pick you up as he usually does, worrying heels about you" Kanda said with a remark.

-"Ah yes, but I just told him that I'll be walking by feet, besides I am sure that he won't mind" Lenalee laughed with a sweat drop.

-"Alright then, but if Komui will say anything about me dragging you with me, I'll blame you" Kanda said in a skeptic tone while Lenalee sweat dropped.

They began walking down a long road before they reached the footpath near the center of the city they lived in- they were waiting for few minutes and it was annoying to wait, finally when the light turned green, Kanda and Lenalee stepped on the footpath when suddenly they noticed a car raising towards them-Kanda quickly used his body to shield Lenalee when a sudden drag of pain hit them, sending their bodies few meters over the road…. Lenalee could feel her body sore and numb, she tried to see where Kanda was, but she couldn't see him, he must have been thrown at least few meters further then her, she took out her phone, trying to call her boyfriend.

-"A..Allen… please…come…" Lenalee cried out.

-"Lenalee? Are you alright? What happened?" Allen began asking questions.

-"Kanda and I….were…were hit by a car… I think that Kanda tried to help me…. Please come to us Allen…" Lenalee cried out, until she blacked out.

-"What? Where are you? Lenalee?! Lenalee!" Allen called out, but she didn't answer, he began to panic.

-"Allen, why are you yelling?! What happened?!" Lavi noticed the shock in his friend's face.

-"Kanda and Lenalee got hit by a car…." That moment Lavi felt everything turn black…

/

Blue messy hair lying down on the soft pillow, closed eyes, pale blue lips formed out sadness, the pale skin covered in coldness, arms and forehead covered in various bandages, wires coming out of the body, face mask securing the bluish lips, the Heart Rate Monitor however is showing very little work of heart, suggesting that the person is in deep coma.

Lavi seeing this stage of his boyfriend made his heart sink down, he couldn't believe that his Yu, _his precious Yu_ is in the hands between life and death and it was his entire fault, if he wouldn't have made Yu angry, the blue haired young man wouldn't have been hurt or worse slowly dying. Lavi felt tears running down his cheeks as he hid his eyes in his palms, until a hand reached his shoulder.

-"Oh, don't cry like a baby, you Baka Usagi" a familiar voice snapped at Lavi that made him turn around, shocked.

-"Y-Yu…." Lavi whispered out in shock, was his mind playing a game on him?

-"Ch, look at you Baka, crying won't make you a basketball star" Kanda said in his usual tone, but his eyes… they weren't cold, they were full of sadness.

-"I, I know damn it, but just the thought of you like this… makes me feel… so fucking miserable" Lavi continued to cry.

-"Lavi, promise me one thing, that if anything will happen, you will not cry like you're doing it right now, do you promise me?" Kanda asked as he kissed his boyfriend's cheek.

-"Yu… I miss you calling me, by my name… I want to hear you say my name again" Lavi sobbed, turning around, hoping to see Yu, however all he saw was Allen-his friend.

Lavi sighed sadly, before mumbling out _why Yu couldn't stay with me for a longer time_ … Allen noticed the disappointment in his friend's eyes, when Lavi saw him instead of someone he hopped to see, Allen smiled sadly as he gently patted Lavi on the back as a comfort sign.

-"Is Lenalee up…?" Lavi finally asked- his voice hoarse.

-"She woke up half a hour ago, I asked the doctors how is she, they told me that she did not have a brain damage, however her leg nerves are violate, she might be paralyzed for a long period and she might be temporary mute… she also has many bruises on her body" Allen finished his sentence when he silenced.

-"…." Lavi stayed silent and it gave Allen chills down his spine, the looks of Lavi's eyes were like dirty drags, covered in salty water.

-"I'll see you later Allen, tell Lenalee I said happy recovering" Lavi smiled bitterly before walking away, leaving Allen alone, by himself.

/

A week has passed since the accident, few things had happened: Lenalee was allowed to take strolls to the park or go to school if she was feeling better, but most days she would spend with Allen, they would watch TV, read books, mostly Allen would talk about new things happening in school and that would make Lenalee smiled brightly as she always does. However, this kind of happiness wasn't meant for Kanda: he was still in deep coma, he didn't wake up ever since the car accident, he didn't show any signs of life and that made Lavi feel even worse.

While Allen and Lenalee were enjoying the rather slow recovery of the young girl, Lavi would mostly sit alone in the school stadium or he would visit Kanda every day, bringing flowers, stuffed animals-even though Kanda hated these kind of things, if not, Lavi would sit by Kanda's bed and talk about his day-some doctors began to believe that the he is mentally not stable, he would speak to the blue haired young man as though he is hearing him, as though he is there, listening, enjoying the chatting boyfriend in the company,.. Whenever Lavi would go home, he would kiss Kanda's forehead and wish him goodnight, he would never forget to turn out the lights or leave water on the table-surely that seemed odd and not normal, but what could Lavi do?

/

It was an another sleepless night, as the weather was anything but pleasant, it was so lonely and cold, as Lavi was laying in his bed, his strong chest exposed-but it felt so empty without Kanda's head lying on his chest every night they would sleep together., Lavi sighed as he looked at the ceiling, it was blank and boring, sighing again, Lavi's thoughts went to the memory of Kanda's body lying near his, their first night together

 _Two minutes after midnight didn't stop the two lovers from their passionate kissing, their bodies passionately moving, slow moanings escaping their lips, the room atmosphere romantic and light. It was something sensual, something beautiful, something strange._

 _-"Yu, I love you so much" Lavi panted while kissing his love on the cheek._

 _-"Baka…" Kanda blushed from ear to ear witch made Lavi chuckle._

 _-"Heheh, you are so damn cute Yu" Lavi moved closer to Kanda._

 _-"Baka, you already left me in pain and you're acting like love dove" The sixteen year old Kanda pouted_

 _-"Strike" Lavi said smirking._

 _-"Strike?" Kanda asked confused._

 _-"Yeah, I mean, I've seen so many beautiful women, but to me you are the most beautiful one, especially when you blush" Lavi smirked again making Kanda blush._

 _-"Che" Kanda mumbled as he rested his head on Lavi's chest, making the sixteen year old smile._

Lavi smiled sadly while touching his chest, it burned from the memory, and it was painful to remember the times when they had no worries between one another, times when they wouldn't argue that much as they do it in the present, but those things changed when they started seeing each other not as often, they started to spend less and less time together and perhaps that was the reason to the tragedy that happened..Something that Lavi would never forget.

 _-"Oh, don't cry like a baby, you Baka Usagi"_ Kanda's words echoed through Lavi's head.

 _If only it was that easy… if it only it was so easy…_ Lavi though as he slowly fallen asleep.

/

Two weeks passed since Kanda hasn't woken up, it's been two damn weeks since that damned accident that caused the four teenagers so many pain and challenges in life. Why couldn't they live "happily ever after" like in the fairy tales they would hear before bed time? Why..?

That's what Lavi thought whenever he would see Allen spending so much time with Lenalee who was slowly recovering, but the shock and the incident would be a wound that will take time to heal. He had to admit that he would feel jealousy, insecurity and bitterness seeing, someone else being loved, someone else enjoying life, someone else being happy… but, not him.

A sudden feeling of freezing death sends chills down his spine as though something bad will happen. He thought that it was just the cold wind, but sadly it was something much more different. _Agh! I feel that freezing death feeling again!_ Lavi gripped himself to gain control, he tried to ignore the odd feeling and decided to see Yu, and he decided to tell everything, everything that he felt.

Lavi was walking down a long corridor, not paying much attention to his surroundings, until he reached the end of the hall he was walking from, he gently opened the door, to see Kanda lying in the bed, however he looked much worse than he was: his lips were completely blue, his hands were cold, his pale skin was now ghost white and his veins were mottled- observing the young man, Lavi felt that feeling again and it made him panic, but he tried to do his best and not break down for Yu…

-"Yu, even though you might not hear me, there is something I want you to know… I love you so much, even if we argue, even if we ignore each other, YOU are the most important person in my life, even if I appear to be a flirter, even if I appear like a cry baby, I still try to change and even if you won't admit it, you change for me to… I miss those times when I tease you, by calling you pretty boy or feminist, or those times when I call you Yu instead of Kanda- that's what you hate the most." Lavi chuckled lightly before tears began to fall from his eyes "Even in these things, you still love me, you come to cheer for me, even if you're to prideful to say so, but deep down inside you care about everyone you love…" Lavi began to choke from his tears as he kissed Kanda's cold hand, that's when the nurse came rushing in.

-"Lavi, we need you to stay in the waiting room for a while!" The nurse panted.

-"Why, is something the matter? Tell me damn it!" The panic defeated Lavi.

-"We believe that there is something wrong with Kanda…" The nurse whispered as there was a sudden rush of fear written on Lavi's eyes.

-"Child? Child? Are you alright?" The nurse began to shake Lavi when he stood up and walked over to the door.

-"He's going to be alright, He is just sleeping, like a Sleeping Beauty" Lavi chuckled as he left the room.

/

Hours passed, but to Lavi it seemed just few minutes, just a time stop. He was currently waiting in the waiting room, looking down on the floor while he held the plushy toy he brought Kanda two weeks ago, the toy was a figure of a samurai who reminded him so much about his blue haired beauty. Lavi smiled as he stroked the pale cheek of the little samurai, thinking that the samurai toy blushed just like Kanda would do. Lavi laughed at himself for being foolish and putted the plush toy near his seat and looked at the window as the rain began pouring.

Meanwhile Allen and Lenalee were sitting in the park when the rain began to pour like from a bucket-that made Lenalee shiver, but not from the coldness, but from something else, she felt that odd feeling of death in her skin as though something had happened-Allen noticed that Lenalee was shaking as he covered her up with his jacket, Lenalee wrapped the jacket around her, but it didn't help in this situation, she looked down on the ground without looking at her boyfriend, she had already made him freak out at the time she was hit by a car, while looking at the ground she noticed white shoes that belongs to the nurse. The girl looked up to meet the sad eyes of the nurse as tears began to build up in her dark eyes.

-"Lenalee… what's wrong dear?" Allen asked whipping tears away from his girlfriend's eyes.

-"I am sorry for disturbing you, but I have very sad news to tell you" The nurse of Lenalee began.

-"Huh? What is it Mrs.?" Allen asked.

-"Do you know a man named Kanda Yu?" The nurse asked slowly without hesitation.

Allen and Lenalee nods their heads into agreement, but the sudden change of atmosphere gave them the feeling that it won't be good news.

-"Kanda died…." The nurse whispered as Lenalee broke into tears while Allen tried to comfort her.

Surely Allen and Kanda didn't get along well, but a death of a friend is never easy… Allen felt that he was going to cry, so he buried his face in his hands while the nurse stood there silently

Back at the hospital Lavi was still sitting and waiting for the nurse to come, he sighed looking at the clock, when finally the nurse of Kanda came out, Lavi immediately stood up as the nurse slowly walked up to him in silence, she touched Lavi's shoulder and spoke something to him. Lavi began losing air as he bent down on the floor, on his knees and began crying while shouting- he understood that Kanda was gone…

/

The funeral day came as the active and lively town was now a ghost town, many people came to say their final goodbyes, but not the people who were the most important to the dead man: Kanda's parents died when he was just an infant, he lived with his grandmother, but she also died when he was a first grader and sadly he had no relatives to look after him or to come to bless him to rest in peace.

The three main people who were sitting near him were Lavi, Allen and Lenalee- they were the closest to Kanda since early childhood years. All the long time of grieving Allen and Lenalee were holding Lavi's hand and supporting him during the funeral, letting him know that he was not alone.

Whenever Allen would look at Kanda, he would think how much they were alike. Both of them were alone in the world, without a family or anyone else to love, to comfort and to be there, that is why they felt a connection to one another, even if they wouldn't show it, Allen believed that when Kanda would call him "moyashi" because of height difference, he knew that there was a different meaning behind that word, surely it was annoying, but it had to have a different meaning, something the "samurai" wanted to tell Allen, but he couldn't it, because of his pride.

Lenalee felt deep guilt inside her, if she would have asked Kanda to come home with her and Komui, things would have been different, they would have been safe, secure, but not in the hands of death. Lenalee had known Kanda when one time he protected her from bullies and since that time she considered him as a wise elder brother and she knew that he cared about her, that's why he shielded her from blink of death, but he died himself.

Lavi stood near Kanda's body which was lying in white coffin as tears fell from his eyes. The red haired man thought that his precious Yu was beautiful, even in death bed, but, he knew he couldn't think like this, he knew that Kanda would scold him for crying again, he had to stay strong, because he promised Yu, back at the time when the car accident accrued. Lavi looked back at Kanda's face and it gave him the memory of the first time he saw his boyfriend smile.

/ /

 _The two sixteen year old boys were sitting in the large bedroom out of boredom, Kanda sighed while sitting on the couch when he noticed his boyfriend sleeping. A smirk came up on Kanda's lips as he decided to take a photo of Lavi's sleeping face as pay back for making his back hurt after their first night. Kanda slowly walked over to his baka boyfriend and grinned seeing him sleeping with a goofy smile, the blue haired boy reached out to Lavi when suddenly someone caught his arm and he ended up on Lavi's lap._

 _-"Baby, what are you up to?" Lavi smirked as Kanda thought of an excuse._

 _-"Let me you baka head!"Kanda protested blushing madly._

 _-"Oh, so you want to be punished ne Yu? Looks like I'll have to tickle you" Lavi smirked as Kanda's face paled._

 _-"Don't you dare baka!" Kanda said until he felt a slight tickle in his stomach as be slightly laughed "Haha, stop doing this damn it! Haha, please stop!" Kanda laughed as he smiled._

 _-"Yu, you smiled! That's worth to lose everything to see you smile!" Lavi said in a cheery voice._

 _-"Really?" Kanda asked in disbelieve._

 _-"Yeah, worth more than any shining star on the sky" Lavi said kissing Kanda's cheek._

 _/ /_

Lavi's memory dreaded out of his head, when he noticed the people leaving, meaning that it was time for the burial-that was something Lavi could not bear-to see Yu being buried in the cold ground. Lavi bent down his head and kissed Kanda on the lips.

-"Sayōnara Yu, Subete no tame Ni anata Ni kansha shi, watashi Wa itsumo anata o aishimasu"

Kanda's body was buried as a beautiful grave stone was put up for the memorial of the only child of the family, he gained the honor of being buried near his father, mother and grandparents. When everyone said the final Sayōnara, they closed the gates and left.

/

35 years passed since the car accident, Kanda's death, Lavi's disappearance and Allen and Lenalee's wedding. Shortly after Kanda's burial, Allen proposed to Lenalee and they got married and have two children Akemi and Yuu. Akemi had Lenalee's eyes and Allen's hair while Yuu had somewhat black hair and brown eyes, he didn't resemble his parents, but they loved him anyways.

One early November morning Akemi and Yuu decided to visit the cemetery, to take care of their deceased uncle's grave. While Yuu was picking out gardening equipment, he heard Akemi shout. Yuu instantly ran up to see his sister kneeling near an old grave.

-" For god's sake Akemi, don't yell like that!" Yuu scolded his sister.

-"Yuu, it's the grave of Uncle Kanda, we found his grave!" Akemi said with joy.

-"Eh? Really?" Yuu asked in disbelieve until he kneeled in front of the grave. "You're right Akemi, so you're screams were worth something"

Akemi explained to her brother, that they need to clean the grave, Yuu nodded in agreement. They began to trim the grass, rake the leftovers of the grass, replace the old flowers with new, watered the flowers and swept the mess-one they were done cleaning, both of them gasped. There were two graves, one was of Uncle Kanda and another for a man named Lavi.

-"Oh, that must be Uncle Kanda and his Husband Lavi" Akemi thought.

-"Baka, they weren't even married, they were lovers" Yuu said in wise tone.

-"Mother told me that they wanted to get married right after graduation, even if they aren't married, I still think they are married in heaven" Akemi smiled as Yuu looked at her.

-"Ch, I guess they really are, judging from their happy faces" Yuu commented.

Akemi smiled at her brother, when she noticed that they completely forgot about their Uncle Komui's grave. They began to pack their equipment, when something made them stop.

There stood a man, no older than twenty one, with longish, ginger red hair and green eyes. He was wearing black clothing as he waved at them with a peaceful smile on his face.

-"That must be Uncle Lavi" Akemi acknowledged.

Lavi was standing when a young man around nineteen came up to him, his blue hair was tied in a beautiful pony tail, his brown eyes shining brightly as he was wearing beautiful white clothing. Both Lavi and Kanda smiled at each other before they walked away.

-"Che, you were right Akemi, they really did get married" Yuu said.

-"they really did" Akemi said as she smiled at her brother, before they walked away.


End file.
